Entre Enfers et Paradis
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Et si Harry ... disparaissait. Et si Harry ... se retrouvait "Autre part". Parce que ce n'est pas si mal d'être entre l'Enfer et le Paradis. Warning : pas de spoil spécial, ... du Yaoi non slash, un peu de Threesome, pas de Mpreg ... en fait, rien de particulier ... ah si : du bizarre et du fluff TOUT CE QUE J'AIME ! (série de drabbles ou de chapitres assez court)
1. Annonce

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une petite fic que j'ai écrit en plusieurs fois et avec l'aide (pour la plupart des chapitres) d'events et d'ateliers et surtout avec des défis de la Gazette.

D'ailleurs, cette fic entière est une réponse à un défi : Les Défis d'Eden, n°102.

Il y a exactement 40 chapitres et 5 interludes (des petits bonus, presque hors du temps, mais que j'ai quand même placé parce que je les aimais bien là où ils sont) J'espèreque vous lirez jusqu'au bout.

Je publierais toutes les semaines le mardi. Ssauf problème ... mais normalement ça devrait aller ... enfin ... je reprend les cours à la rentrer donc il se peut qu'il ait des ratés, mais je me rattraperais toujours ... j'ai un planning de prêt, donc si j'ai loupé un mardi (mais je préviendrai sans doute) je publierais deux chapitres le mardi suivant ... enfin on verra hein XD

Donc mon planning commence le 31 juillet 2018, date anniversaire de Harry Potter (qui aura 38 ans ! il est aussi vieux que Severus quand il est 'mort'), et se finira le 4 juin 2019, date anniversaire de ... personne en fait ... mais j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé que le 4 juin 2004, c'était la date de sortie américaine du film HP3 ... pas intéressant je sait, mais au moins c'est quelque chose XD

Enfin bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain.

Neko kiisss


	2. Chapter 1

Bon Anniversaire Harry !

Et Bonjour à tout le monde.

Voici, donc le chapitre annoncé. Un petit texte sur Harry justement.

Bonne Lecture.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Courir.

C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser actuellement.

Courir et ne pas s'arrêter.

Il était bien jeune, mais il avait appris. Cela faisait moins de 6 ans qu'il habitait chez les Dursley et il avait dut apprendre tellement de choses. Pas les choses banales d'un enfant. Mais il avait appris à faire la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage ... à courir.

Oui, il avait aussi dut apprendre à courir pour éviter les coups de son oncles ou de sa tante, et également courir pour que son cousin ne le frappe pas.

Et aujourd'hui encore, son cousin lui courrait après. Et lui aussi courrait pour s'échapper.

S'échapper. C'est quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire définitivement. Partir loin de cette famille qui ne l'aime pas et qui l'exploite. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Dudley s'essoufflait. Mais lui courait plus vite et alla se cacher quelque part.

Dans un petit coin, caché par de grands buissons, Harry pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, il le savait, mais il avait besoin d'un moment de répit.

Il voudrait tellement être ailleurs en ce moment. Il voulait partir et avoir une vraie famille rien qu'à lui, avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime.

-Où tu te caches sale monstre ?

La voix de Dudley retentit et Harry sût qu'il allait le trouver. Le petit brun se roula en boule serrant ses genoux contre son torse et enterrant son visage dans cet espace clos. La voix de Dudley se rapprochait. Il allait bientôt le découvrir. Et il le taperait encore et encore. Et quand il rentrerait au 4 Privet Drive, il se fera disputer par la Tante Pétunia, pour être en si mauvaise état, il se fera taper par l'Oncle Vernon, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu finir ses corvées et qu'il ne réussira pas à faire correctement le dîner.

Si seulement sa monstruosité pouvait l'aider ...

-Te voilà enfin le monstre. Tu vas souffrir. Et...

-Non ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Tout sauf ça !

...

Et sa magie l'entendit.

L'enfant transplana.

* * *

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Concours de points" A36 : action "courir"**

Review ?


	3. Chapter 2

Il attendait des coups, mais rien de vint.

Pourtant, il s'était sentit malade et il était sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose. Et si...Et si il avait vraiment fait quelque chose...Et si il avait utilisé sa monstruosité ?

- **Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle n'aime pas ça.**

Harry leva la tête, dans un sursaut, et vit un homme accroupi devant lui.

- **Tu vas bien ?**

Harry fixa l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Puis, voyant ce qu'il faisait et sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'on lui interdisait, il baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer.

- **Ta magie me dit que tu ne parles pas la même langue que moi. Je me demande d'où tu viens. Bon allez, je t'emmène chez moi. Heureusement, mon frère parle beaucoup de langues, il pourra peut-être te comprendre. Voyons voir comment te le dire...**

Harry essaya de se lever, quand il aperçut l'homme lui faire des signes.

L'homme désigna Harry puis lui-même, et fit marcher deux doigts sur sa paume et mima un toit au niveau de sa tête. Quoi ?

Non, Harry n'a pas compris. Et il se remet à paniquer. Que lui voulait cet homme ?

- **Bon alors je vais utiliser la manière non conventionnelle. Je suis désolé de l'intrusion.**

Et cette fois, il envoya son message par transmission de pensées. "Je vais t'emmener chez moi."

Harry sursauta violemment et s'éloigna de l'homme. Et ses larmes redoublèrent. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas un monstre, il ne voulait pas être un monstre.

Mais l'inconnu n'abandonna pas et porta le garçon.

- **Je vais t'emmener chez moi. Je vais t'aider.**

Il lui envoya également des images apaisantes par l'esprit ainsi que de douces berceuses. L'enfant s'agita un peu, avant de doucement se calmer et finalement de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Concours de points" A32 : action "pleurer"**

Hey, j'ai failli oublier ... Mais heureusement que j'y ai pensé avant d'aller au boulot ... sinon vous n'aurez ru le chapitre qu'après 21h XD ...

J'espère que ça vous a plu ... Review ?

Neko kiisss


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous

Voici le 3e chapitre de cette belle fic ... Ah la la ... tout avance tout doucement ...

Merci beaucoup aux followers et aux favoriters (quoi ? ça se dit pas ? tant pis ... XD) ...

Bonne lecture ...

Neko kiisss

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était...perdu.

Les yeux fermés, quelque chose le dérangeait. Le bruit. Ou plutôt, l'absence de bruit. D'habitude, il entendait des personnes parler, des petits bruits de fond quelconque. Mais là, rien. Juste un gros bourdonnement sourd.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il s'assit dans le lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. En tout cas, il n'était pas dans son placard sous l'escalier de chez les Dursley. Cela ressemblait plus à...une hutte. Il se souvenait avoir vu des habitations comme ça dans les livres à l'école.

Il n'y avait personne dans la hutte. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Une sorte de bulle translucide. Cela lui rappelait quand sa monstruosité l'aidait à ne pas crier dans son sommeil pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley.

 _"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle n'aime pas ça."_

Harry sursauta. Qui avait dit ça ?

Mais cette voix lui fit rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il avait rencontré un homme qui lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans doute était-ce lui qui l'avais emmené dans cette endroit ?

Mais pourquoi ? Que lui voulait cet étranger ? Est-ce qu'il avait été enlevé ? Est-ce que son Oncle l'avait finalement vendu à des mangeurs d'enfants ?

 _"Mon frère peut sembler un peu rustre, mais il ne mange pas les enfants et moi non plus d'ailleurs."_

Le petit brun leva la tête et vit un homme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la pièce.

 _"Comment vas-tu ? Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais en mauvais état physique et mental. D'ailleurs tu dois prendre toutes ses potions. C'est pour soigner tous tes problèmes antérieurs."_

Le garçon avait beau comprendre ce que disait l'homme devant lui, il...ne comprenait pas tout.

* * *

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Concours de points" A21 : émotion "perdu"**

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ... N'oubliez pas qu'une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ...

Neko kiisss


	5. Chapiter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Vous pouvez pas savoir à quelle point je suis heureuse ! J'ai reçu mon chargeur, donc mon ordi s'allume, donc je peux poster !

Alors je vous poste le petit chapitre 4 et je saute de joie de ne pas être en retard finalement !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il regarda le petit garçon devant lui dormir. Il était tellement mignon. Il ne pouvait croire que des personnes avaient pu lui faire subir de tels sévices, qu'il pouvait voir sur son corps.

Profitant que l'enfant dormait, il lui administra les potions grâce à la magie, puis resta assis à côté du lit.

Il était anxieux et son frère ne pouvait que sourire à cet état.

L'homme qui avait trouvé le petit brun dans la forêt, venait d'arriver et c'était assis à côté de son frère, au bout du lit de son futur protégé. Bien sûr, découvrir les marques sur le corps du garçon et apprendre le diagnostic, l'avait ébranlé. Mais, là, il envisageait de l'adopter. Légalement, il y avait peut-être un parent responsable pour l'enfant, mais au vu de ce qui avait été découvert sur le traitement qu'il avait reçu, l'homme ne voulait pas le laisser retourner là-bas - où que ce soit - alors que lui pourrait prendre soin de lui. Il avait déjà un fils et ainsi les deux garçons pourront jouer ensemble. Oui ça sera parfait.

Certes, il ne parlait pas – encore – la même langue, mais ils arriveraient à communiquer. Quitte à lui-même apprendre la langue de l'enfant.

Mais s'il refusait...

Voilà pourquoi il angoissait et que son frère se moquait de lui.

Mais pour les réponses, il faudrait attendre le réveil du brun.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Une review : Un bisou ! (non ce n'est pas du chantage XD)

Neko kiisss


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je n'ai aucune excuse. Sinon que depuis 5 jours j'ai pleins de problèmes et que j'ai totalement zappé de poster ce chapitre ...

Mais le voici !

* * *

Il rêvait. Un rêve bizarre, mais tellement extraordinaire pour lui. C'était peut-être l'œuvre de sa monstruosité, mais il aimait bien son rêve. De plus, dans ses rêves, son Oncle ne pouvait pas venir, il était donc libre de rêver de ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait il devrait retourner travailler et faire les corvées des Dursley. Alors il profitait de son moment tranquille.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas dans son placard.

Puis, il se souvint. Il avait fait de la...enfin, il avait utilisé sa monstr...

-Ne le dis pas. C'est de la Magie, pas un monstre. S'il te plaît.

Harry ferma les yeux. Non, non, la Magie ça n'existe pas.

-Si ça n'existe pas alors d'où viennent toutes ses couleurs qui t'entourent.

-Vous voyez mon arc-en-ciel ?

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler à un étranger, Harry baissa la tête. Oh non, il allait salir cet homme respectable en lui parlant.

-Oui je vois ton arc-en-ciel. Je vois la Magie qui t'entoure et t'a protégé au mieux. Je l'entends également.

-Vous l'entendez ? Et elle vous dit quoi ?

Le garçon releva la tête vers cet inconnu. Lui aussi voyait et entendait son arc-en-ciel. Enfin, sa…Magie ? Mais tout ce qu'elle lui disait c'était qu'elle le protégerait. Mais jusqu'ici, rien du tout.

-Elle me dit qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir autant tardée à te sauver des Monstres qui te servent de tuteurs. Et elle est aussi contente de voir un de tes ancêtres. Je pense qu'elle veut parler de mon frère.

-Votre frère monsieur ?

-Oui. Nous ne sommes pas frère de sang, mais nous sommes morts le même jour. Lui est mort jeune, et moi...et bien assez vieux.

-Mais...

Où était-il ? Où était-il arrivé ? Des morts ? Non, non ! Où était-il ?

-Je me prénomme Jules et mon frère s'appelle Sirius. Sirius Altaïr Black.

* * *

Alors ? Toujours aussi court pour l'instant.

Connaissez-vous ce Sirius? C'est le frère mort à 8 ans de Phineas Nigelus Black.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ... J'aime bien les lire _*chibi kitty eyes*_

Neko kiisss

EDIT: Il y a eu un petit problème avec le chapitre apparemment, je le reposte donc. Je remercie le guest de me l'avoir fait remarqué aussi gentillement (oui, c'est un sarcasme ... je n'ai pas aimé qu'on le dise aussi sèchement et en anonyme, laissé au moins un nom la prochaine fois ... et puis j'ai une correctrice, vous pensez pas qu'elle aurait corriger tous les problèmes ?à


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

Comment vous allez ? Vous passez une bonne rentrée ? Heureusement, moi je commence que le mois prochain, j'ai encore le temps ...

Enfin, bref, voici, aujourd'hui la suite. Je sais que c'est un petit chapitre, mais je le trouve assez intéressant. N'hésitez pas vous à me dire ce que vous en pensez (j'ai pas beaucoup de review et ça me rend triste _chibi kitty eyes tout triste_

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Après la présentation des deux hommes, Harry fut soigné par une femme. Elle, comme le dénommé Sirius, ne parlait pas sa langue, donc il ne pouvait lui parler. Mais néanmoins, il trouva un moyen de communiquer quand même, avec des gestes principalement.

La femme commença par allumer une ampoule puis regarda ses blessures très précisément. L'avantage de cette ampoule, c'était qu'Harry la pouvait regarder également.

Et elle était magnifique. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs, une peau pâle et sans défaut. Ses yeux était d'un magnifique gris, maquillés avec de la poudre bleu pas trop claire mais pas trop foncée.

Elle était également douce : elle faisait très attention à ne pas le blesser.

Elle ressemblait à une...maman, à la maman qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Belle et douce.

-Tu ne veux pas être ma maman ?

Elle le regarda, et Harry se souvint qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Alors il secoua la tête et se cacha le visage avec les mains.

Mais Jules, lui, avait bien compris. Il traduisit ce que le petit brun avait dit et la femme regarda son beau-frère avant de poser son regard sur l'enfant. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête en disant quelque chose

-Elle dit qu'elle aimerait bien être ta maman.

Il se tût un instant, regarda son frère et la femme et reprit.

-D'ailleurs. Sirius et Camélia voudrait t'adopter. Devenir tes parents. Prendre soin de toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous plaît ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre.

On avance toujours doucement, mais je trouve que c'est tellement mignon actuellement.

Juste, comme ça je rappelle que Harry à 7 ans.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'adopter ? Quoi ?

- **Nous voulons vraiment t'adopter. Faire de toi notre deuxième fils. On a déjà un garçon qui a 10 ans, mais nous savons que vous vous entendrez bien,** dit Sirius et Jules traduisit.

- **Nous souhaiterions que vous soyez comme des frères tous les deux. Vous vous disputerez quand même, c'est sûr, mais comme de vrais frères. Regarde c'est lui,** continua Camélia après un petit moment, en sortant de sa veste un écran bizarre.

Ça ressemblait à une télé comme celle chez les Dursley, mais c'était plus fin et ça tenait dans la main de la femme.

Elle toucha l'écran puis le montra à Harry.

- **Il te ressemble un peu je trouve, vous pourriez être réellement frère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Bien qu'Harry ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle disait, il comprenait un peu ce qu'elle lui montrait : son fils. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient l'adopter pour qu'il tienne compagnie à leur fils ? Qu'il serve leur fils et eux deux également ? Est-ce que ce serait comme chez les Dursley ?

-Non, petit. Elle veut…ils veulent, que tu sois le petit frère de leur fils. Pas un garçon de compagnie ni un esclave mais son frère. Leur deuxième fils. Est-ce que ça te plairais ?

* * *

 **Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je me suis rappeler de Candy qui avait été 'adoptée' par les Legrand pour servir de dame de compagnie aux deux enfants de la famille. Je me suis dit qu'Harry aurait pu être dans le même cas.**

 **Commentaire de Nashi (ma correctrice) : c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être comme ça ! Et Candy, toujours une bonne référence 3**

Alors ? Verdict ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous !

Je sais que je suis en retard, mais je l'ai expliqué dans la note précédemment. J'ai eu quelques problème avec mon ordi donc je n'avais pas accès à mes documents, ni à FFnet dessus (heureusement, que j'ai l'appli ... même si je n'ai pu faire que lire et posté cette note qui était déjà sur mes docs, mais rien d'autre).

Petit message au passage pour ceux qui me connaissent sur Discord, j'ai toujours des problèmes. Discord ne veut plus s'ouvrir. Et ça sur mon ordi ET mon tèl ... ce qui est bien c ... embêtant.

Enfin bref. Je vais poster les chapitres en retard et le chapitre de la semaine dans un même temps. Merci de votre patience.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il avait accepté et il en était heureux. Il vivait avec eux désormais et il en était remplis de joie. Son nouveau frère était très gentil avec lui : il était un grand frère parfait. Il l'aimait...ils l'aimaient tous…et lui aussi les aimait.

Malgré le fait, qu'il ait une vraie famille, des séquelles de son séjour chez les Dursley restaient. Par exemple, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider Camélia lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose comme le ménage, le jardinage ou encore la cuisine. Mais contrairement à sa nouvelle maman, Harry faisait tout à la Moldu, sans magie.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui était le mieux. Camélia aimait ces moments avec son nouveau fils.

Mais quelque chose se passa, un jour, alors que la mère de famille et ses deux fils étaient dans la cuisine. Elle et Harry préparaient un gâteau pendant que l'aîné léchait le plat et la spatule qui avaient servi à préparer la pâte.

- **Erwin, plutôt que de tout lécher, range un peu avec nous s'il te plaît.**

 **-Oui maman, désolé.**

Il se leva, toujours la spatule dans la bouche et prit la vaisselle et commença à la laver à la main. Mais, par accident, il se coupa la main avec un couteau qui traînait dans l'évier. Il eut un mouvement de recul et porta son doigt blessé à sa bouche.

Harry se précipita et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et fit marcher sa magie. De son arc-en-ciel magique se dégagea un ruban bleu violacé pailleté qui vint guérir la blessure du garçon.

- **Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

* * *

 **Et voici le premier acte de magie volontaire d'Harry. C'est trop chou 3**

 **Commentaire de Nashi : j'avoue que c'est tout choupinous ! il utilise sa magie pour soigner son frère 3**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Nako kiisss


	10. Chapter 9

Re bonjour.

Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ce fut son premier accident magique depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Et ça l'avait terrorisé.

Ça avait fait remonter d'affreux souvenirs en lui : les souvenirs de ses accidents magiques chez les Dursley.

" _Enfant satanique, fils du Diable, Monstre_ ". Il était très petit, mais ça l'avait marqué, plus que ça n'aurait dû.

Il rêvait encore toutes les nuits de ces mots qui lui ont fait du mal, mêlant des yeux rouges foncés et les rires des Dursley. Non, ce n'était pas des rêves mais bien des cauchemars.

Mais la réaction fut tout autre dans cette famille.

 **-C'est extraordinaire Harry. Tu fais de la magie depuis combien de temps ? C'est vraiment magnifique.**

* * *

 **Commentaire de Nashi : j'aime bien la façon dont Harry a peur de la réaction de sa nouvelle famille. Et aussi le fait qu'il se souvient des traitements des Dursley mais aussi, au fond de lui, de Voldemort.**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	11. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde.

Bon, voici le chapitre qui est à l'heure (et donc le dernier avant mardi prochain)

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Après l'accident magique, Camelia et Regulus s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, alors que les enfants dormaient. Ils s'étaient assis dans le canapé de couleur caramel. Leur salon était beige, le tout dans des tons chauds et accueillants, mais aussi reposants.

L'incident était en réalité fantastique, surtout en tenant en compte que le garçon était encore très jeune. Cela démontrait bien qu'il en avait eu besoin auparavant. Et ça inquiétait les adultes.

Mais c'était surtout la magie dont avait fait preuve le petit qui dérangeait les parents : la magie de soin était une magie typiquement féminine. Ainsi, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui que quelqu'un le sache. Si ça se savait, il serait rejeter par tout le monde...et ça serait horrible pour lui qui avait juste besoin d'amour.

* * *

 **Neko-chan veut bien faire un câlin à Ryry ...**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	12. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous !

Vous savez quoi, j'ai failli oublier de poster ce matin ... encore ... Mais bon c'est pas grave puisque j'y ai pensé finalement.

 **Je voudrais remercier les retours que j'ai eu ... en fait, j'en ai pas eu donc ... voilà ... ça me désole vraiment. Je sais que je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes postes** (surtout dernièrement avec mes problèmes d'ordi et la rentrée) **mais il n'empêche que personne n'a laissé de reviews depuis Shaunii au chapitre 7 (d'ailleurs merci vraiment), review qui date d'il y a un peu plus d'un mois. En un mois, personne n'a laissé de reviews. Et franchement je ne trouve pas ça sympa. J'avoue, quand je lis une fic, je ne laisse pas toujours de reviews, pas le temps, pas envie, ne sait pas quoi dire, n'arrive pas à l'écrire ... et pourtant je me force à écrire quelque chose quand je peux ... parce que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, parce que ça me fait plaisir aussi de voir que ma review peut permettre à l'auteur de savoir que des personnes apprécient sa fic. Et parce que ça fait se rendre compte à l'auteur qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Je suis seule derrière mon écran, j'écris toute seule, mais quand je reçois une review soudainement, c'est comme si j'étais dans une librairie et que je voyais des personnes acheter le livre que je viens d'écrire. J'ai un retour et je suis heureuse parce que je sais que ma bêta n'est pas la seule à avoir lu ma fic, parce que j'ai moins l'impression de n'avoir écrit ça que pour moi. Sinon à quoi bon poster aussi, j'écris pour moi, mais pour faire lire aux autres, si je n'ai pas de retour, c'est comme si je parlais dans un amphi vide, ça ne sert à rien. Comment je peux savoir que dans l'amphi il y a quelqu'un si je ne les vois pas. Et bien c'est pareil. Je suis contente que des personnes follow et favorite cette fic, mais je regrette tout de même le peu de reviews.**

Voilà c'était un petit commentaire assez long, mais j'ai pu dire ce que je voulais. Pensez-y.

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il faisait les cents pas dans la maison, marchant de long en large et en travers dans le salon, attendant, plus ou moins patiemment, que sa belle-sœur descende de la chambre des garçons.

Finalement, elle arriva vers lui avec une casserole, auparavant pleine de turgoule dans la main, et le rassura : les deux enfants étaient, certes, malades, mais ce n'était pas si grave.

Jules était vraiment inquiet, il aimait vraiment son neveu et encore plus ce petit garçon que son frère avait trouvé en dehors de la ville. Ce petit qui avait été maltraité par sa précédente famille et qui était admirable par bien des aspects.

Et l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser d'être malade et d'avoir, peut-être, contaminé le fils de la famille qui l'accueillait.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était là, mais il continuait avec ses réflexes de son ancienne famille, à s'excuser pour tout, à vouloir aider dans tout, à avoir peur de tout…

Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer, mais c'était dur.

Et avec ce qu'ils devaient lui avouer ...

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	13. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre (je crois me souvenir ... ça fait longtemps que je l'ai écrit) parce que c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur le travestissement ... J'espère que ça ira.

J'ai eu une review (oui oui finalement, demander ça a marché XD) qui me faisait remarqué la longueur de mes chapitres (et c'est vrai que c'est court XD). Alors pour ceux qui se demandent : c'est normal. En réalité, j'ai écrit certains de ses chapitres dans le cadre de soirées d'écriture (sur le discord de yaoifr pour la plupart) et aussi en réponse à des défis du forum "La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons" (celui-ci justement a été écrit pour les deux justement, une soirée et un défi). Et comme lors des soirées, on doit écrire dans un temps limité, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un texte trop long. Donc pour ne pas a recommencer l'écriture de tous mes chapitres quelques millions de fois, j'écris le texte comme je le sens et j'y repasse uniquement pour me relire avant de donner à ma bêta, puis quand elle me l'a rendu pour revoir ce qu'elle m'a corriger (et voir les commentaires qu'elle m'a écrit), et pour finir, je relis ici et maintenant juste avant de poster. Parce que si j'écrivais plus, quand je me relirais tout m'énerverait et j'effacerais tout. Donc voilà.

Bon je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre, et surtout j'arrête de vous embêter.

Bonne lecture.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il se mit devant le miroir et regarda son reflet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, mais il savait que ce serait le mieux pour lui. Et puis, ce vert était très joli ça allait bien avec ses yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraude - c'est sa nouvelle famille qui avait dit ça - se mariait parfaitement avec le vert eucalyptus de la robe.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Trop occupé à se regarder fixement, il n'avait pas vu que les ronflements de son "frère" s'étaient arrêtés.

- **Je...robe...pour fille...**

Il ne parlait pas encore parfaitement la langue mais il arrivait de plus en plus à communiquer avec eux.

- **Tu voulais mettre cette robe ? Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ta magie c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui**

 **-Tu n'as pas à le faire.**

 **-Je...le faire...Je...pas bizarre...Je...normal.**

Lorsque leurs parents arrivèrent dans la chambre des deux enfants, ils virent leur aîné et le petit brun dormant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils furent surpris de la tenue de ce dernier, mais ils comprirent et l'acceptèrent.

* * *

 **Ryry travesti...trop mignon 3**

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Concours de points" A8 : mot "reflet"**

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	14. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne vais pas parler trois plombs (surtout que le chapitre est vraiment vraiment court cette fois aussi) donc ... Bonne Lecture !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que le jeune Harry était devenu une fille, prenant le nom de Théa. Malgré ça, il gardait le même caractère. Ça correspondait peut-être un peu plus à sa nouvelle identité mais ça restait étrange.

Chaque soir, il s'asseyait sur le canapé, se reposant dans les bras de Camélia et regardait les garçons jouer aux échecs.

Harry...non Théa...n'aimait pas ce jeu. Il...elle trouvait ça trop violent, surtout la version sorcière. Et elle avait fermement refusé d'apprendre à y jouer. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser des pièces pour gagner une bataille, c'était trop cruel.

Mais en règle générale, Théa était de plus en plus heureuse et allait de mieux en mieux.

* * *

 **Le début de la nouvelle vie de Ha ... Théa**

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	15. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Halloween !

Vous aviez remarqué dans Harry Potter, que beaucoup de choses se passent à Halloween ? L'attaque de Voldy sur Godric's Hollow, le troll, la première attaque du basilic, le tableau déchiré par Sirius, le tirage au sort des champions (dont Harry) ... je ne connais pas par coeur les autres, mais je crois me souvenir qu'il se passent aussi quelque chose à ce moment là ...

Enfin bref ...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Et je vous laisse avec cette belle chanson de Maurane (12 novembre 1960 - 7 mai 2018 ... elle aurait eu 58 ans lundi dans deux semaines ...) et Lara Fabian : Tu es mon autre ...

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il dessinait, il était heureux. Elle soignait et c'était parfait.

Il... Elle...C'était deux personnes en une...deux identités, deux contraires semblables, deux complémentaires...

 _Âme ou sœur_

 _Jumeau ou frère_

 _De rien mais qui es-tu_

Peut-être qu'en réalité, ils étaient deux auparavant. Peut-être que cette deuxième personne était en fait sa sœur jumelle qui n'avait pas voulu se séparer de lui. Peut-être que le destin voulait-il qu'il devienne deux, pour que sa sœur retrouve une certaine existence, à travers lui.

 _Tu es mon plus grand mystère_

 _Mon seul lien contigu_

Mais personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient deux dans ce corps. Que cette fille était un garçon. Que ce frère avait gardé sa sœur avec lui à leur naissance.

 _Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes_

 _Et tu me gardes à vue_

 _Tu es le seul animal de mon arche perdue_

Et ce secret, était sa bouée de sauvetage, la personne qui lui permettra de continuer à vivre dans ce monde qui l'avait rejeté, lui, le garçon, Harry. Peut-être qu'accepteraient-ils plus facilement Théa ?

 _Tu ne parles qu'une langue aucun mot déçu_

 _Celle qui fait de toi mon antre_

 _L'être reconnu_

Et encore, "bouée de sauvetage" c'était un mot encore faible pour ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. C'était vraisemblablement la personne sans qui il ne pourrait vivre. L'entité qu'il devait devenir pour pouvoir vivre sans souffrir.

 _Il n'y a rien à comprendre_

 _Et que passe l'intrus_

 _Qui n'en pourra rien attendre_

 _Car je suis seule à les entendre_

 _Les silences et quand j'en tremble_

Mais même s'il la sentait, il se sentait seul. Seul hors de sa tête. Sans elle dans le monde réel. Il savait qu'elle était là, mais personne d'autre ne le savait. Pour eux, il ne devait qu'être qu'un travesti - il avait entendu ce mot de Jules, "travesti"- se déguisant en fille dans le seul but de pouvoir pratiquer la magie de soin. Mais c'est tout autre chose pour lui.

 _Toi, tu es mon autre_

 _La force de ma foi_

 _Ma faiblesse et ma loi_

 _Mon insolence et mon droit_

 _Moi, je suis ton autre_

 _Si nous n'étions pas d'ici_

 _Nous serions l'infini_

Finalement n'étaient-ils pas chacun la face d'une même pièce de monnaie ? Chacun étant un côté de la même personne.

 _Et si l'un de nous deux tombe_

 _L'arbre de nos vies_

 _Nous gardera loin de l'ombre_

 _Entre ciel et fruit_

 _Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre_

 _Nous serions maudits_

 _Tu seras ma dernière seconde_

 _Car je suis seule à les entendre_

 _Les silences et quand j'en tremble_

 _Toi, tu es mon autre_

 _La force de ma foi_

 _Ma faiblesse et ma loi_

 _Mon insolence et mon droit_

 _Moi, je suis ton autre_

 _Si nous n'étions pas d'ici_

 _Nous serions l'infini_

Mais malgré tout Harry/Théa était heureux. Et ça se voyait. Il était épanoui. Elle était souriante.

Car même si ils sont deux…ils se sentaient une seule et même personne.

Peu à peu les mauvais souvenirs ne devenaient que ça...des souvenirs...de lointains souvenirs...

Et les jours passèrent...les mois...les années...

* * *

 **Trouble de l'identité un peu non ? Moi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce passage ... avec ces "il" et ces "elle" mêlés, mais différents ...**

 **Ce texte répond au défi : Chanson "Tu es mon autre" Lara Fabian et Mauranne**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	16. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous.

Voici encore un petit chapitre (et il est encore plus petit celui-ci). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Elle l'avait giflé. Il ne croyait pas ça possible. Il avait juste dit qu'elle était mignonne ! Et c'est tout… Et elle l'était en plus, très mignonne.

Mais il ne savait jamais comment réagir avec les filles. Il aime les hommes, ce n'était pas de sa faute tout de même…!

Mais avec elle, il ressentait un truc...indescriptible. Il était attiré par elle.

Et l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve n'était qu'une raison de plus pour lui de se questionner sur lui-même.

Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas devenu bi ?

* * *

 **Oh ! Un nouveau personnage ... Et quelqu'un de très important**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que ça va. Perso, j'ai quelques soucis de santé donc ce mois-ci je vais devoir prendre rendez-vous avec beaucoup de spécialiste (et ça m'énerve). Sinon, rien de très important dans ma vie.

Je sais que c'est court, et je m'en excuse, mais je préfère les chapitres courts. Parce que je n'ai pas à me compliquer plus que ça pour dire ce que je veux et ne pas avoir envie de tout supprimer.

Je vais vous laissez lire le chapitre du jour et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il se sentait bien dans ce village. Il pouvait enfin être lui-même, montrer sa vrai identité, sans avoir peur des réactions. Après tout, parmi les habitants, certains étaient déjà morts. Effectivement, des Anges de la Mort se baladaient dans le village et ça ne choquait plus personne.

Après sa rencontre avec la jeune fille qui l'avait fait douter de lui, il fut invité par la famille la plus puissante du village. Le mari était un mort et la femme une vivante. Ils avaient un fils qui devait avoir aujourd'hui 14 ans ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il fut accueilli par toute la famille et par le frère de la mère de famille. Celle-ci partit un peu plus tard dans la soirée et les hommes décidèrent de se faire un petit poker...qui termina en strip-poker alcoolisé.

* * *

Théa travaillait au village la journée, pour aider sa famille et les habitants. Cela lui plaisait vraiment. Tout le monde l'appréciait.

Puis, il y avait eu cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré. Théa le trouvait tellement beau. Il ressentait des quelques chose pour lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Alors elle l'avait giflé. Oh bien sûr sa réflexion comme quoi elle était mignonne l'avait un peu dérangé et il n'aimait pas ça.

Camélia vint la chercher après le travail et elle lui annonça qu'ils avaient un invité assez important ce soir. Et pour faire plaisir à sa mère, Théa avait mit une belle robe bleu nuit, avec une parure verte qui accentuait ses yeux verts émeraudes. La femme s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers sa 'fille'.

- **Tu es magnifique. Même comme ça.**

Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si on a compris, mais la première partie, c'est le personnage introduit dans le chapitre d'avant, et la deuxième partie c'est Théa/Harry**

 **La confusion il/elle (dans la deuxième partie) est voulue... Elle est l'extérieur et Il est l'intérieur...Mais c'est pas pour autant que c'est simple à écrire (et sans doute à comprendre)**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous !

Comment allez vous ? Moi bof, mais bon, j'ai juste hâte que décembre arrive ...

Bon, je vais vous laisser lire mon 'petit' chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand elle vit sur le pas de la porte l'homme, ce même homme qu'elle avait giflé plus tôt, elle fut partagée entre deux émotions : la honte et la colère. Il avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait et qu'il connaissait ses parents. Elle était en colère...parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

- **Ma', je peux monter. Je suis fatiguée.**

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Camélia et se précipita dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle savait que c'était puéril de se comporter comme ça face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais au final, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et quand elle l'avait vu dans l'encadrement de la porte, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était tombé amoureux. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Et...et c'était définitivement bizarre. Ces sensations qui n'étaient qu'à lui et ces autres qui n'étaient qu'à elle.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et sortit son calepin vert de son tiroir de la table de chevet. Et il se mit à dessiner. Encore et encore, à l'instinct, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Quand elle respira enfin, elle jeta un œil au dessin. C'était cet homme. Cet homme qu'il aimait ! Cet homme en bas. Et elle sut que c'était le début des problèmes.

Parce qu'ils restaient un garçon et que ce ne serait pas possible d'être avec cet homme, aussi beau soit-il, cela aura forcément des conséquences. Et Harry n'était pas prêt à dévoiler son secret au reste du village.

* * *

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Concours de points" C13 : "Écrire sur un personnage étant confus au sujet de son sexualité"**

 **Et je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus ... j'ai eu du mal ...**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	19. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous !

Près pour le chapitre du jour ? Pas moi ... parce qu'on arrive au milieu et pire : au premier interlude.

Sinon, juste comme ça, pour les fans de Doctor Who qui passent ici et qui lisent ceci : je vais poster pendant plusieurs jours (je sais pas si je vais réussir à poster jusqu'au 24/25 décembre ou si je fais plus loin ... parce que j'ai déjà plus de 50 drabbles ...) une sorte de Calendrier de l'Avent qui commencera le 1er décembre. Voilà.

Pour les autres, je vous remercie de lire et je remercie vraiment ceux qui laissent des reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point à chaque fois je suis heureuse de lire les commentaire que je reçois ...

Bref. Bonne Lecture.

Neko kiisss

* * *

La colère qui l'animait fut interrompue par le tonnerre, sa plus grande peur, celle qui n'était jamais partie, malgré les années. Ça avait commencé par la pluie faible, puis de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à taper forte sur les carreaux de sa chambre.

Il alla se cacher dans sa petite armoire, sur le plaid qu'ils avaient mis là, lors de ces moments.

C'était courant ces dernières années. A chaque fois qu'il avait peur de quelque chose, il allait se cacher dans l'armoire, un endroit qu'il savait sécuriser et où IL ne pourrait entrer. Car IL faisait toujours parti de ses cauchemars.

A travers la porte entrouverte, il entendit le tonnerre suivit de sa lumière qui teinta sa chambre d'une couleur jaunâtre.

Il resta un long moment dans cette position, les mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer le bruit de l'orage et les yeux fermés pour l'empêcher de voir les éclairs.

Soudain, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête et devant lui, il vit la personne qui était l'objet de ses pensées. Il le regarda dans les yeux...dans ses beaux yeux bleus...et commença à se détendre. Mais le tonnerre retentit et fit réagir le garçon qui se jeta dans les bras de l'homme et se blottit contre lui, le serrant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il sut qu'il était à sa place.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimez ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	20. Interlude Harry

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais totalement oublié de le poster hier ... mais c'est pas grave j'y ai pensé ...

Aujourd'hui pas de chapitre normal, un interlude. Un interlude sur Harry.

J'espère qu ça vous plaira !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Interlude Harry

Les coups pleuvaient sur son corps. Des coups de pieds, de fouet. Mais il ne méritait que ça car il n'était qu'un monstre.

Enfin, les coups s'estompèrent et la porte devant lui s'ouvrit, sur une magnifique lumière. Il se leva et courut pour franchir cette porte.

Un homme se tenait là. Il le connaissait, son visage lui disait quelque chose. Mais plus que tout, il avait besoin de lui. Il voulait qu'il le guérisse, qu'il prenne tout ce qu'il était, son être entier, corps, âme et esprit. Qu'il prenne tous et qu'il en fasse ce qu'il en voulait. Car lui, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était simplement, son affection. Il lui serait dévoué, tout entier. Il lui appartiendrait, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	21. Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous !

Comment aller-vous ce matin ? J'espère que ça va et que vous allez passer une bonne journée.

Vous savez quoi, j'aime le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, je le trouve trop mignon. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.

Bonne lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il s'était toujours cru un peu misanthrope, à l'écart du monde. Mais pas en cet instant. Malgré la pluie qui tombait le long des fenêtres et du tonnerre qui grondait, il y avait un silence magique, littéralement.

Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il appréciait la chaleur qui se dégageait de ce petit corps frêle. Il la souleva et la sortit de sa cachette. Elle était aussi légère qu'une plume !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait été absent, mais il n'avait aucune souvenir pas que Sirius et Camélia avaient eu un autre enfant. Une fille. Ils ne lui avaient pas dit ! Il était quand même le régent de cet endroit ! Cela était étrange…

- **C'est...Théa** ,fit une voix derrière lui, **notre fille. Nous l'avons recueillie, i ans. Elle était sévèrement blessée. Et...**

Il se retourna et vit Sirius dans l'encadrement de la chambre. Celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à lui parler de l'enfant. Mais il continua quand même :

- **Elle était maltraitée là-bas. On ne sait pas où c'était exactement, mais il...elle n'était pas heureuse, ni la bienvenue. Elle est mieux ici** , rajouta-il après un petit moment.

 **-Je ne vais pas te l'enlever** , rigola l'homme. **Retourne à côté, je vais la mettre au lit et je vous rejoins.**

 **-Merci.**

Le père adoptif de l'enfant repartit.

L'homme déposa la jeune fille sur le lit et la borda.

Il se sentait étrange, il ressentait une étrange chose dans son ventre. Mais, ce n'était pas quelque chose de désagréable, mais plutôt, comme une cascade de papillon dans son estomac.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant l'enfant dormir. Et tournant une dernière fois la tête vers elle, il sut ce qu'il avait. Ses yeux s'était rempli d'Amortentia. Il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

 ***chante* Aimer c'est c'qu'il y a plus beau...J'aime trop l'amuuuur... ahhhh**

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Défi expression, adages et proverbe" : "Avoir les yeux pleins d'Amortentia"**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	22. Chapitre 20

Bon jour à tous.

Oui je sais je devais poster hier. Mais j'ai fait quelque chose de mieux : j'ai été voir Les animaux fantastiques 2 ... c'était trop bien.

Bon par contre j'ai trouver 2 choses bizarres. (SPOIL ! attention si vous ne voulez pas lire ... lisez pas)  
C'est qui la madame McGonagal qui est dans l'école avec Dumbledore en 1927 et lorsque Newt et Leta sont à Poudlard ? déjà ce n'est pas notre Minerva puisqu'elle est née vers 1923-24 ... XD  
Ensuite, et franchement pour les grands fans comme moi qui connaissent un minimum l'histoire des Dumbledore (un minimum, mais je peux avoir des ratés) Albus est né environ vers 1880 (bien que JKR disait qu'il avait 150 ans en 1990 et quelques, don on est plus sur du 1840, mais malheureusement, les éléments ne concordent pas tous), ce qui fait que la mère de Albus serait morte vers 1899. Excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que Kendra Dumbledore ( oui là j'ai triché parce que je ne me souvenais pas de son nom) soit parti de l'Angleterre la veille de sa mort, avec un bébé qui ne peut pas être un Dumbledore parce que Perceval Dumbledore était déjà en prison pour avoir défendu sa fille Ariana. Donc selon moi Croyance ne peut pas être le frère de Albus comme le dit Geller à la fin ... de plus, pour moi Croyance n'a pas 20 ans donc ... encore une fois impossible ...

Mais en règle générale, j'ai bien aimé. surtout que je l'ai vu en VOSTFR ... c'était juste génial ...

Enfin bref. Je vais vous laissez ici le 20 chapitre (en retard encore désolée).

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était tout seul. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas l'homme. Il était entouré de ses peluches que lui avait offertes Camélia, la première année de sa venue car " _tout enfant se doit d'avoir un doudou à soi_ ". Mais elle en avait vraiment trop fait.

Lui qui dès son plus jeune âge avait vu le monde comme à travers un prisme, comme si tout le monde ne lui voulait que du mal, il se souvenait encore du jour où il s'était dit qu'elle était la meilleure maman au monde. Il avait également accepté que certaines personnes puissent vraiment l'aimer, pour ce qu'il était.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et regarda le jardin : il devait sortir.

...

Il sortit prendre l'air. Il en avait marre de rester enfermé à faire ce qu'elle faisait et voulait.

Il avait besoin de s'évader : il n'en pouvait plus de tout ça !

Il alla voir les animaux de leur voisin. Les poules et les lapins l'accueillirent.

Il leur parla et la basse-cour lui répondit.

Il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça aux autres, dire qu'il est amoureux d'un autre homme.

Il ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer à lui, ni avouer tous ses secrets qu'il cachait.

Comment leur dire qu'il n'était pas une fille ? Mais un garçon ?

Comment lui dire qu'il ne s'appelait pas Théa ? Mais Harry ?

...

C'était quelque chose de très complexe à dire, quelque chose qui pouvait sembler un peu capillotracté. Mais il devait le lui dire, au moins pour être honnête avec lui-même.

Oui, il devait avoir le courage d'être lui-même à partir de ce jour, et chaque jour ensuite, dans ce monde qui lui avait dit d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être ELLE.

Il se coucha dans l'herbe, toujours entouré des bruits de basse-cour, et ferma les yeux. L'eau de la rosée du matin mouillait ses cheveux et son cou, et pourtant il aimait bien ça.

Il pensa à ELLE. Encore et encore. Est-ce que le fait d'être, lui, la ferait disparaître, ELLE ? Il voulait être Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner Théa…Son autre, sa moitié, sa sœur jumelle, son tout.

Est-ce qu'il était prêt vraiment à abandonner celle qui l'avait permis d'être heureux ici, pour un homme, dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître les sentiments ?

Il se posait encore tant de questions. Des questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses.

* * *

 **Tant de questions pour notre petit Ryry chéri 3**

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Défi des belles paroles" : "Le courage d'être vous-même chaque jour dans un monde qui vous dit d'être quelqu'un d'autre. (Franck Nicolas)"**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	23. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous et joyeux Noël !

Je profite que je sois encore réveillée (je vais pas tarder à dormir) pour vous poster ce chapitre ...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il s'assit devant son bureau, se demandant encore ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il pensait encore à elle, il n'en pouvait rien. Il s'était enfin avouer qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais ça le perturbait encore plus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait les garçons. En fait non, il en était sure, il aimait les garçons. Mais là…cette fille...elle lui retournait le cerveau ! Elle devait lui avoir jeté un sortilège, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'il est envie d'être avec elle ? De la faire monter à bord d'un voilier et de lui faire découvrir mille merveilles à travers le monde ? Le fait, qu'il voulait plonger dans ses yeux d'émeraude ? Le fait, qu'il voulait vivre dans un monde créé uniquement pour elle, une utopie parfaite pour eux deux ?

Il devenait fou ! Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, encore et encore.

Il était même prêt à ne plus participer à la vie en société, de devenir un asocial retiré du monde et vivant dans un désert de lave si c'était ce qu'elle voulait !

Il interrompit ses pensées délirantes et se décida à retourner voir les parents de la jeune fille, pour en apprendre plus sur elle.

Mais quand il arriva non loin, il la vit couchée dans l'herbe fraîche du champ des voisins de la famille, entourée d'animaux. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne parla pas, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, malgré le bruit ambiant. Mais finalement, il se permit de parler.

-Je m'appelle Lucifer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir offensé hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a valu cette gifle, mais je pense que je la méritais.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir giflé. Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me dise que je suis "mignonne"... je...Je ne suis personne, dit-il après un moment un moment. Enfin pas vraiment. Je suis quelqu'un de banale. Je...

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Ha…euh...Théa. Je m'appelle Théa.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Elle avait tort et raison à la fois : elle n'était pas mignonne, mais elle n'était pas banale...elle était belle, sublime, féérique...angélique même ! Oui, elle était définitivement un ange.

* * *

 **Première vrai rencontre entre les deux personnages ... Et on a enfin le prénom de "l'homme", vous aviez deviné ?**

 **Ce texte répond au défi : "Défi des phrases en tout genre" : "Je ne suis personne."**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	24. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous ! Et ... BONNE ANNÉE !

1er Janvier (et c'est pas fait exprès), une nouvelle année commence. Comment ça s'annonce pour vous ? Moi franchement je me suis organisée ... il faut juste que je réussisse à tenir mes résolutions toute l'année ... mais ça devrait se faire ...

Voici donc mon chapitre du jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Magnifique, splendide. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'elle n'était que cela ? Oui, elle est bien plus.

Un Ange, cela était sûr, vu qu'elle en avait toutes les qualités, mais désormais il ne pouvait croire qu'elle puisse être aussi commune qu'un être céleste ailé. Un merle blanc. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Quelque chose de rare. Quelqu'un de pure et qu'on ne voit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Sa beauté n'avait d'égal que sa bonté. Une telle merveille ne pouvait exister. Il vérifiait à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui qu'elle était bien réelle. Mais oui, elle l'était. Et les sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant le faisaient se sentir étrange. Étrange car il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une femme et ça lui faisait peur.

* * *

 **Très court oui ... Mais c'est tellement mignon 3**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss

* * *

édit du 8/01/19 : je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas posté le chapitre 22 ... je suis désolée ... donc je poste le 22 et le 23 ensemble ... voilà


	25. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous !

Vous avez fais votre rentrée ? Moi oui, hier. C'était calme vraiment ...

Voici le chapitre du jour. Et avec une musique que j'ai appris à aimer.

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Si Harry devait décrire son humeur actuelle, il la définirait par une couleur : le bleu. Il n'était pas gentil, calme, doux - car c'est à ce genre de qualificatif qu'on lie à cette couleur d'ordinaire - non. Il avait une peur bleue.

Il avait peur qu'il n'accepte pas qui il était. Qu'il ne veuille pas l'accepter quand il lui montrera qu'il n'était pas elle. Oui, ça l'effrayait, au plus haut point.

 _Des amours meurent, des amours naissent_

 _Les siècles passent et disparaissent_

 _Ce que tu crois être la mort_

 _C'est une saison et rien de plus_

 **Ce que tu crois savoir sur moi, ce n'est qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge créé par moi, pour me protéger.**

 _Un jour lassé de cette errance_

 _Tu t'en iras quelle importance_

 _Car la Terre tournera encore_

 _Même quand nous ne tournerons plus_

 **Si tu devais partir, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à vivre, loin de toi.**

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem_

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

 _Un an, deux ans, cent ans de bonheur_

 _Puis la vie te cueille comme une fleur_

 _Fais-moi marrer j'en ai besoin_

 _En attendant que sonne l'heure_

 _Un an, deux ans, cent ans à deux_

 _Et puis un jour on est tout seul_

 _On pleure mais on survit quand même_

 _C'est la beauté du requiem_

 **Je veux savoir ce que c'est d'être aimé par toi, tout en étant Harry et non plus Théa. Je sais que nous étions bien, tous les deux ensembles, mais mon mensonge, nous a fait perdre tellement de temps savoir qui nous sommes réellement. Nous étions heureux comme nous étions, et moi je suis en train de tout gâcher. Et tu vas partir…**

 _Les étincelles deviennent des flammes_

 _Les petites filles deviennent des femmes_

 _Ce que tu crois être la mort_

 _C'est un brasier et rien de plus_

 **J'étais un petit garçon perdu qui voulait juste être aimé par les autres. Je me suis donc créé un masque.**

 _Nos déchirures, nos déchéances_

 _On pense qu'elles ont de l'importance_

 _Mais demain renaîtra le jour_

 _Comme si nous n'avions pas vécu_

 **J'aimerai tellement que l'on puisse oublier ce qui se passe, mais nous devons passer par là.**

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem_

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

 _Un an, deux ans, cent ans de bonheur_

 _Puis la vie te cueille comme une fleur_

 _Fais-moi marrer j'en ai besoin_

 _En attendant que sonne l'heure_

 _Un an, deux ans, cent ans à deux_

 _Et puis un jour on est tout seul_

 _On pleure mais on survit quand même_

 _C'est la beauté du requiem_

 **Je veux juste pouvoir t'aimer comme je suis, sans mon masque, sans faux-semblant. Si tu pouvais oublier que je t'ai menti et croire que c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons, que c'est la première fois que nous nous parlons.**

 _Des amours naissent, des amours meurent_

 _Ce soir enfin je n'ai plus peur_

 _Je sais que je t'aimerai encore_

 _Quand la Terre ne tournera plus_

 _Des amours naissent, des amours meurent_

 _Ce soir enfin je n'ai plus peur_

 _Je sais que je t'aimerai encore_

 _Quand la Terre ne tournera plus_

 **Notre amour est né et il est entrain de mourir.**

 **Je n'ai pas peur de faire disparaître Théa, parce que je sais que c'est pour quelque chose de mieux.**

 **Notre amour va naître et il ne mourra pas.**

 **Je n'ai plus peur d'être Harry, parce que je sais que tu seras là pour moi, quoiqu'il se passe.**

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem_

 _Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

 _Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

 _Ce qu'il a donné_

Mais, même si après ça, il ne comprenait pas ? Si après ça, il ne devinait pas qu'il n'était pas une fille mais un garçon ?

- **Pourquoi tu as fait ça, mon ange ?** lui demanda sa mère.

- **Je ne veux plus lui mentir, maman. Je...je...je l'aime, maman** , dit-il en commençant à pleurer. **J'aime Lucifer.**

Il s'effondra en pleur dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

 **Ce texte répond au défi : Chanson : "Requiem" Alma**

 **Et franchement sans la chanson, ce serait tellement vide ...**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	26. Chapter 24

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était perdu. Comme si on l'avait plongé dans le noir. Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dans le noir le plus total.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait le voir, lui parler, le rassurer. Malgré son secret, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il l'aimait encore plus.

Mais il n'arrivait à réagir.

Il n'avait pas réagi. Il ne l'avait pas approché. Il devait le détester. Il devait être dégoûté de ce qu'il était en réalité.

Il se sentait mal. Il déprimait fortement. Il…Il broyait du noir. Il voulait juste...disparaître.

* * *

 **Mon 'défi' c'était sur la couleur noir ... j'espère qu'on voit bien la morosité de l'ambiance XD**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	27. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous !

Oui je sais, j'ai oublié hier ... Et j'ai pas d'autre excuse, j'ai juste oublié ... Je poste donc ce matin et espère que vous me pardonnerez ...

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont mis en follow et en favorite, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ... et plus encore **merci nono0109 pour ta review**... j'adore recevoir des reviews, j'adore lire vos commentaires et à chaque fois je souris ... alors oui merci.

Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture ...

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il avait tout découvert. C'était pourtant évident, maintenant qu'il avait la réponse.

Comment aurait-il en être autrement ? « J'aime les hommes » ce n'était pas la part féminine de Théa...non, il ne s'appelait pas Théa. Il ne savait même pas son vrai prénom ! Il devait lui demander. Ce n'était pas Théa qui l'avait charmé, mais bien, le garçon derrière cette fille parfaite. Peut-être, trop parfaite.

Il se sentait tellement idiot… !  
Mais, même si il était tombé amoureux en un regard, il avait été encore plus éperdu quand il avait appris à la...le connaître.

Il se souvenait de cette fois au bar. Bien sûr que cela avait été étrange. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était mignonne et elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, avec la trace de sa main sur sa joue en complément.

Et désormais, il voyait enfin un futur possible, tellement plus clair. Un futur parfait à ses côtés. Une belle vie, remplie d'amour et...ça lui rappelait cette chanson qu'il avait entendu chez des mortels français :

 _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_

 _Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche,_

 _Voilà le portrait sans retouche_

 _De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_

Oui, ses yeux, sa bouche. Un portrait parfait.

 _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

 _Il me parle tout bas,_

 _Je vois la vie en rose._

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

 _Des mots de tous les jours,_

 _Et ça me fait quelque chose._

 _Il est entré dans mon cœur_

 _Une part de bonheur_

 _Dont je connais la cause._

 _C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui_

 _Dans la vie,_

 _Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie._

 _Et dès que je l'aperçois_

 _Alors je sens en moi_

 _Mon cœur qui bat_

 _Des nuits d'amour à plus fin ..._

Bon le reste il verrait plus tard. Il devait d'abord le reconquérir. Parce qu'il sentait, qu'il avait fait une petite bourde et ça ne le rassurait pas tout à l'heure.

* * *

 **Juste une chanson que j'adore ... j'ai du mal à l'apprendre, mais j'aime bien les paroles ... Edith Piaf "La vie en rose" ... et puis le thème du 'défi' c'était le rose, c'est parfait non ? XD**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	28. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous !

Voici aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre !

Je remercie les follow et favorite (je vous adore) et également les reviews que j'ai reçu (j'adore en recevoir)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Neko kiisss

* * *

 **\- Alors, petit frère, tu as déclamé ton amour devant tout le monde, comme ça ? Et, en même temps, tu as avoué à tout le monde que tu étais un garçon. Je suis très fier de toi et papa aussi.**

 **\- J'ai...vraiment fait ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Oh non,** dit-il en mettant ses mains sur son front **, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Si ça se trouve, il doit avoir honte de m'avoir connu ! Il doit me détester encore plus de l'avoir affiché de la sorte. Je suis tellement** _ **sstupide**_ **!**

 **\- Où là, pas de mot fourchelangue ici, tu le sais. Même si ce mot t'était destiné.**

 **\- Pardon. Je me suis traité de "stupide".**

 **\- Tu me l'apprendras ? Comme ça je pourrais le dire au gars de ma classe,** rajout-il en rigolant.

 **\- Non ! On n'a pas le droit de le dire, donc personne ne ser** **a au courant. Je ne veux pas que maman l'apprenne, sinon elle va nous tirer à boulet rouge.**

 **\- Ouais, mais tu ne veux pas que ton futur petit-ami sache que tu as une magnifique « langue de serpent » ? Tu sais,** _ **Lucifer**_ **?** dit-il en insistant sur ce mot **.**

 **\- Oh…c'est vrai. J'avais l'espace d'un instant, totalement oublié tout ça…**

 **\- En parlant de lui, je venais aussi pour te dire qu'il t'attend dans le salon et qu'il est en train de parler à papa et maman.**

 **\- Quoi**? s'étrangla-t-il surpris **. Faîtes qu'ils n'aient rien dit sur moi… !**

* * *

 **Un petit moment entre frère ... et avec que du dialogue, comme je les aime ... c'était tellement plaisant de ne mettre aucune narration, rien du tout ... juste des paroles *chante* Paroles, Paroles, Paroles ... *danse* tulututu tuu tutu ... hmm pardon XD**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	29. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous !

Prêt pour le nouveau chapitre. Si vous n'aimez pas le niais et le fluff, alors partez tout de suite (enfin si vous avez tenu jusqu'ici, c'est que ça va en fait XD), parce que ce chapitre est vraiment (après relecture de ma part) stupide ... me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour écrire un chapitre tellement cliché XD ...

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Neko kiisss

* * *

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te mentir tout ce temps. J'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, j'ai franchis la limite à ce qui est tolérable et...

Dès que ses parents l'avaient laissé seul avec Lucifer, Harry, n'avait cessé de s'excuser, pour quelque chose que le plus âgé ne comprenait pas, tout en en évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Cela devrait être à moi de m'excuser. Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Un instant, je me disais que j'aurais voulu que tu sois un garçon, m'en faisait presque une jaunisse, et l'instant d'après, alors que je découvre que tu ES un garçon, je deviens muet. Je suis amoureux de toi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu es tout pour moi. Mais savoir que tu n'es pas une fille est, en fait, un soulagement. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Et...

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir. Tu ne me déteste pas ? Tu...

-Je t'aime, le coupa-t-il. Je t'aime même encore plus, parce que cette fois je sais ce que je ressens vraiment. Je t'aime plus que tout…

-Je...Je t'aime tellement aussi. J'avais tellement peur que tu me détestes…

-Jamais.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant fort, comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre, réduisant l'espace entre eux, comme s'ils voulaient détruire les émotions négatives qu'il y avait eu.

Après un moment, cependant, Lucifer décala légèrement le garçon et le regarda dans les yeux.

-On peut peut-être recommencer ? Bonjour je m'appelle Lucifer.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Harry, répondit-il en souriant.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer, Harry.

* * *

 **Du fluff un peu non ? J'aime ça 3**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	30. Interlude Dumby

Bonjour à tous !

Comment vous allez tous ? Moi ça va. J'ai pas de Valentin, mais je compte bien m'amuser jeudi. Et surtout ne pas déprimer.

Sinon, voici le second interlude de la fic. Et le prochain épisode sera tellement long (enfin par rapport aux chapitres précédent) que vous allez en être surpris. Mais en attendant, voici Dumbledore ...

Bonne lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Interlude Dumby

En Angleterre, le temps était gris. Le temps était aussi à l'orage, dans le bureau de l'homme.

-Non, non, non et non, cria-t-il en jetant à travers la pièce le livre qu'il avait dans la main.

C'était un ouvrage marron, qu'il avait fait écrire pour pouvoir mieux manipuler les personnes. On pouvait dire qu'il était malhonnête envers eux, mais être marron ne l'empêchait pas de leur vendre du rêve. Après tout, qui voudrait savoir la vérité ? Qui voudrait savoir que le Survivant n'était pas dans un château, mais dans un cagibi ?

Mais, lui aussi avait été désenchanté : il avait été voir les Dursley car le garçon ne s'était pas présenté à la rentrée et que ceux-ci lui avaient appris qu'il avait disparu quelques années auparavant. Ces foutus Moldus ne l'avaient même pas prévenu ! Alors non, il ne faisait pas grise mine, il était foutrement en colère.

Après avoir balancé quelques objets à travers la pièce, il se calma et réfléchit à la situation. Il n'avait qu'à dire à tout le monde que le vaillant Survivant avait décidé de s'entraîner dure à l'étranger. Lui, pendant ce temps, chercherait le garçon. Quand il l'aurait retrouvé, il lui ferait reprendre sa place en tant qu'arme, pour ses petites manipulations. Il n'aurait plus qu'à tirer les marrons du feu et tout serait parfait. Il se frotta les mains, sous l'impatience en poussant un petit rire surnois.

* * *

 **Ça** **c'était encore un défi couleur pour le "marron" XD ... ça fait un peu bizarre je trouve ...**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	31. Chapitre 28

Bonjour à tous !

Désolé du retard, mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec la Wifi, donc j'ai pas pu jusque là poster ce chapitre.

Mais ne soyez pas déçu, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les précédents.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne Lecture.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Ce dimanche avait commencé de manière normale. Harry, jeune garçon en bonne santé et heureux de ses 14 ans, s'était levé. Il avait salué sa mère, son père, son oncle, puis il était passé voir son frère qui travaillait dans les champs avec son épouse. Pour finir, il avait passé tout le reste de la matinée avec Lucifer.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur futur, de leur désir. Harry lui avait avoué que, dans les prémices de sa jeunesse, il aurait voulu devenir Astronaute, parce que comme ça il serait très loin des Dursley. Ainsi, loin d'eux, ils ne pourraient plus lui faire du mal.

Même si ses envies de trucider ces mortels étaient extrêmement puissantes, un baiser d'Harry avait réussi à calmer Lucifer.

Puis ils avaient parlé de cette semaine, après la révélation du secret d'Harry. Celle où tous les deux n'avaient pas pu se parler, plus par peur de souffrir ou de faire souffrir l'autre, que par manque de temps ou d'occasion. Mais ne dit-on pas que " _Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir_ " ? Stupide et chronophage. Mais désormais, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Toutes les peurs ou blessures qu'ils avaient pu avoir dans le passé, l'autre l'avait soigné comme un dictame sur une plaie.

Ils s'étaient quittés le midi, chacun allant de son côté pour manger. Mais tous les deux avaient ce sourire aux lèvres, pensant encore à l'autre.

Après son repas, Harry alla se reposer dans sa chambre, prenant le livre qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, il y a déjà 3 mois. Il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture. Il traitait de tous les êtres célestes. Depuis que Lucifer s'était également mis à l'appeler « son ange », Harry avait été curieux de ces êtres si étranges et si extraordinaire à la fois.

Il avait été surpris du nombre présent au Paradis. Puis, il tomba sur un ange nommé Lucifer. Il lut tout et fut, en même temps, surpris et horrifié.

Il courut jusqu'au salon et appela sa mère :

-Maman regarde. Tu crois que les parents de Lucifer l'ont appelé d'après lui.

-Harry, c'est...c'est compliqué. On pensait que tu savais, depuis le temps que tu es avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il n'a pas été nommé d'après lui. Lucifer est…c'est...

Mais Harry n'en écouta pas plus. Il sortit de la maison, jeta son livre et couru le plus loin possible. Il se retrouva à la lisière de la forêt.

Il ne pouvait croire ce que lui avait dit sa mère, mais pourtant, il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui mentirait de la sorte. Il s'écroula en larme.

-Et bien, mon ange, ce n'est pas bien de me poser un Sombral de la sorte. On avait rendez-vous près du lac et, c'est en quelque sorte, à l'opposé de cet endroit.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix. Sa voix. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là, à pleurer. Il leva la tête, et s'éloigna en voyant que l'autre homme était proche de lui, trop proche.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, mon ange ? Dit le moi je t'en prie. Je n'aime pas quand nous sommes en froid. Souviens-toi la dernière fois, nous...

-Je sais qui tu es, cracha-t-il. J'ai lu des choses sur toi. Maman me l'a confirmé aussi.

-Oh aller, mon ange. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas si terrible qu'ils le disent.

-Tu...tu as assassiné _toutes_ ces personnes.

-Non...Bon oui, mais voilà, j'avais mes raisons de le faire. Et puis c'est un peu le rôle qu'on m'a donné. Tu...Tu as lu toute l'histoire ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

-Le grand Lucifer, se moqua-t-il, bannit du Paradis par Dieu lui-même, pour avoir voulu fomenter une révolte. Maître des Enfers, et à chaque fois que tu allais sur Terre c'était pour tuer quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu es ici pour cette raison également ?

-Pas exactement. Harry, mon ange, je…oui. J'ai appris que quelqu'un était mort, avait été tué, mais il n'est jamais arrivé en Enfer, donc je devais venir le chercher. Il était trop puissant pour que les autres démons viennent alors c'est moi qui suis venu. Mais je te jure que je reste pour toi actuellement. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un entre monde, mais je...

\- « je », quoi ?

Il avait dit ce mot, dans un souffle, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à vraiment parler.

Un entre-monde ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était mort ou quelque chose du genre ? Est-ce qu'il...Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus lui parler.

-Ne m'approche pas. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Et il s'enfuit encore une fois.

Lucifer ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe de cette façon. Quand Camélia lui avait dit que son petit ange était au courant de qui il était - et elle s'excusait qu'il est dû l'apprendre de cette façon et pas du vrai ange lui-même - il se disait que ça irait, qu'ils traverseront ça ensemble, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas tant que ça de ne pas lui avoir révélée sa réelle identité. Mais, contrairement, ce n'est pas le secret qui posait problème, mais le contenu. Il lui en voulait pour être le Diable.

-Monsieur. Les sentinelles ont repéré une anomalie. Ils pensent que quelqu'un essaie de passer les barrières ou qu'une brèche a été ouverte. Peut-être que quelqu'un cherche l'un d'entre nous.

-Comment ça ?

-Selon nos informations chez les vivants, Harry est...

-Qui veut mon Harry ?

-Les sorciers anglais. Il serait Harry Potter.

-Envoyez les dizeniers et leurs troupes protéger le village. Je vais chercher Harry, il faut le protéger. Je...Je suis...

-Bien monsieur. A vos ordres, mais laissez-moi mettre à votre service quelques soldats pour qu'ils puissent vous seconder.

-Bien. Maintenant dépêchons nous.

Et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers le village.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas voyager, c'était juste que ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas partir, c'était juste qu'il avait trop peur de ne jamais revenir.

Tant de fois, son Oncle et sa Tante l'avaient menacé de le laisser.

Tant de fois, son Cousin lui avait fait peur alors qu'il l'avait enfermé.

Même aujourd'hui, avec sa nouvelle famille, il refusait de quitter la maison.

Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils l'aimaient et le protégeaient, des pensées le poussaient à dire non.

Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Il ne voulait pas...

Mais là il le devait.

Il hurla après l'homme qui le tenait, gesticulant dans tous les sens, tentant de lui échapper. Mais rien n'y fit.

Albus Dumbledore enleva Harry Potter du seul endroit où il se sentait bien.

Lucifer regarda l'endroit où c'était tenu un peu plus tôt son ange.

Il était arrivé en retard.

Il ne savait pas comment ce vieil homme avait réussi à s'introduire dans cet endroit. Et le pire, c'était qu'il a réussi à prendre _son_ Harry.

Il devait le retrouver, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait scellé une partie de son corps dans cet endroit, pour pouvoir rester le plus longtemps possible prêt du garçon qu'il aime. Et ça allait prendre du temps pour qu'il réussisse à briser le sceau. Pour cela, il devrait retourner en Enfer avant d'arriver chez les mortels pour récupérer son ange.

Car il le récupérerait. Et il détruira l'homme qui lui avait pris. Car, tôt ou tard, arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite.

* * *

 **Ce texte répond aux défis :**

 **Quand je serais grand, je serai ... : Astronaute**

 **Défi expression adages et proverbes sorciers : Poser un Sombral**

 **Défis des belles paroles : Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir**

 **Petit Prompt à la Pelle : "J'ai lu des choses sur toi. Je sais qui tu es" " Oh aller, mon amour. Je ne suis pas si terrible qu'ils le disent honnêtement." "Tu...tu as assassiné ces personnes" "Non…Bon oui, mais voilà, j'avais mes raisons de le faire"**

 **Défis des belles paroles : Tôt ou tard, arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite ...**

 **Défis alphabétiques : Lettre D en OS (mais on n'a rien dit quand j'ai dit que ce serait un grand chapitre au milieu de ma fic, donc je prends ça pour acquis ... sinon tant pis pour les points en moins XD)**

 **Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais dire à ce moment-là, que j'ai été obligée de le faire plus long que les autres ... et puis j'ai pu caser plusieurs défis ici et ainsi enrichir un peu le chapitre. Donc oui il est plus long (il fait juste environ 1300 mots) mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis j'ai pu mettre le poème ... je ne savais pas où le mettre, mais c'est la meilleure place ... parce qu'après ce ne sera plus possible ...  
**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	32. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous !

Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? (Moi j'en ai pas eu ... pas encore ...)

Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre précédent est plu, mais c'était le seul vraiment long ... celui qui suit est bien plus court. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra tout de même.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé.

Il se rappelait de s'être assis contre le puit, laissant le soleil taper sur sa tête. Il souhaitait réfléchir à ce qu'il avait appris sur Lucifer et tout le reste.

Mais d'un coup, il avait vu _cet_ homme, ou plutôt _ce_ vieil homme. Il n'avait pas compris comment il avait réussi à apparaître de la sorte et surtout comment il le connaissait. _Cet_ homme l'avait appelé "Harry Potter". Un nom qu'il n'utilisait plus désormais.

Il était juste Harry, car personne au village n'avait de nom de famille, juste un titre. Il avait été Théa, Fille Amour puis il était devenu Harry, Fils Amant. Mais, jamais, il n'avait utilisé le nom de son ancienne vie. Cette vie qui lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs.

Mais, ce vieil homme était apparu, comme ça, et avait prononcé ce nom, presque honni. Il lui avait parlé, dans cet anglais auquel il n'était plus habitué. Il lui avoua qu'il le cherchait depuis des lustres, que des personnes l'attendaient. Des personnes qui avaient besoin de lui.

Lui, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il disait, et l'esprit encore embrumé par les révélations précédentes, il n'avait pas réagi quand il lui avait pris le bras et l'avait tiré vers lui.

Mais sentant le touché inconnu mais en même temps familier...des flashs revinrent comme une certaine réminiscence. Harry se débattit, cria, hurla en demandant, suppliant qu'il le lâche. Il implorait son pardon en pleurant silencieusement.

Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait enfouie refaisaient surface, à cause de ce touché. Il paniqua. Il s'évanouit sous le choc.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit. Mais pas chez lui. Il le savait, il le sentait. Sa famille n'était pas là : sa mère, son père, son frère, son oncle. Il ne ressentait pas non plus l'énergie rassurante de Lucifer.

Il se leva et courut vers ce qui semblait être une fenêtre. Il regarda par la vitre et vit la lune dehors, entouré de nuages gris sombre. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Où était-il ? Où le vieil homme l'avait-il emmené ?

Une voix retentit derrière lui. Il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il était effrayé.

* * *

 **Ecrit durant un atelier sur les contraires, je devais opposer le jour et la nuit : ici l'action commence vers midi, donc** _ **jour**_ **, mais aussi dans un endroit calme et rassurant, un** _ **bonheur**_ **pour Harry ; puis l'action passe la** _ **nuit**_ **, quand la lune est dans le ciel, mais aussi, dans un endroit inconnu d'Harry et qui pourtant est un peu comme s'il se retrouvait dans les** _ **ténèbres**_

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	33. Chapter 30

Bonjour ...

Oui je sais je n'ai pas posté depuis 4 semaines ... Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que j'ai totalement oublié ...

Mais bon, c'est l'année "Je suis un boulet" donc c'est normal ... enfin en quelque sorte ...

Je ne vais pas tergiverser 3 plombes, voici le chapitre 30.

Vous savez, la dernière fois, après s'être énervé contre Lucifer parce qu'il est le Prince des Enfers qui torture les âmes damnés, Harry s'est fait enlevé par Albus Dumbledore.

Bonne Lecture.

Neko kiisss

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans un château. Il avait "transplané" avec ce vieil homme. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce mot, mais il supposait que c'était comme se téléporter. Ce vieil homme, lui avait fait remonter tant de mauvais souvenirs, souvenirs qui lui avaient fait remonter toutes les douleurs qu'il put ressentir avant ses 7 ans.

D'ailleurs, en arrivant dans ce château, la peur avait été la première chose qu'il avait ressentie. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de s'enfuir, mais à chaque fois, ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Mais, ces fugues lui avaient appris à mieux connaître les lieux. Il avait pu voir tout le château. Il s'était caché derrière des tableaux ensorcelés, il était monté dans des tours, il avait grimpé sur les toits, puis, il avait essayé l'extérieur. Le parc était grand, mais l'immense homme l'avait toujours retrouvé. Que ce soit dans le grand espace entouré de structures de bois et de tissus (NDA : C'est le stade de Quidditch, mais Harry ne le connaît pas), ou dans la forêt.

Durant ses "fugues", il avait parlé à beaucoup de personnes/d'être. Ils parlaient tous sa langue, et lui apprenait un peu sur la nature et sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses nouveaux amis lui avaient avoué, mal à l'aise et désolés, que c'était eux qui avait dû dire au directeur - le vieil homme kidnappeur - où ils se trouvaient. Mais, Harry ne leur en voulu pas. Il voyait bien la magie qui les contraignait à faire ce que l'homme leur demandait. Mais, petit à petit, les centaures, les tableaux, les fantômes, les elfes, n'eurent plus à dénoncer Harry. Il annonçait le matin à la femme en blanc - une in-fir-mi-ère - qu'il partait se balader et personne ne le cherchait. Il sentait toujours le regard des autres sur lui, mais il n'y faisait plus attention.

Malgré, sa douleur d'être séparé de sa famille, Harry avait commencé à se plaire dans cet endroit inconnu. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il abandonnait l'idée de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Alors ? (Malgré le retard) Review ?

Neko kiisss


	34. Chapter 31

Et tout de suite après le chapitre 31 (il faut bien se faire pardonner)

* * *

Une semaine après son arrivée, alors qu'il était toujours dans sa phase de fugues, Harry rencontra toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard. Et il dut passer sous un Choixpeau. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le principe. Il ressemblait à un vieux chapeau assez banal, mais celui-ci parlait. Il lui avait parlé à _lui_. Mais c'était dans sa tête. Et il avait un peu de conversation pour un vieux chapeau banale. Harry décréta qu'il l'aimait bien. Ensuite, le Choixpeau avait fait son travail : il l'avait "répartit", c'est à dire qu'il avait désigné l'endroit où il devait aller, avec qui il vivrait, avec qui, il irait apprendre dans une classe, avec qui, il devrait être ami...et parfois avec qui il ne pourra pas être ami. Le chapeau avait décidé, après une petite hésitation avec Serpentard, de le placer chez Serdaigle, quoique ce soit.

On lui avait ensuite retiré le Choixpeau de la tête et lui avait demandé de s'asseoir avec des personnes prédéfinis. Mais il avait refusé. Il avait fait apparaître, une table et avait demandé ses propres plats. Il avait aussi gardé le Choixpeau avec lui, le posant à côté de lui sur la table.

Et il avait continué à vivre sa vie.

* * *

 **Harry commence à s'imposer, dans le chapitre précédent c'était juste léger, mais là, il va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	35. Chapter 32

Et le dernier avant demain ...

* * *

Harry était un esprit libre, quelqu'un qui ne dépendait pas des autres, mais qui, malgré tout, attirait les autres vers lui. Et beaucoup l'approchèrent. Filles et Garçons de tout âge souhaitaient être son ami, voire plus.

Ceux qu'il supportait le moins, étaient les deux rouquins, Ronald et Ginevra. Le premier avait essayé d'être son ami, mais il voulait tellement régenter la vie d'Harry, en le forçant ou lui interdisant de faire telles ou telles chose. Harry avait vite compris que ce n'était même pas quelqu'un de sincère et de réellement gentil : il souhaitait juste de l'attention. Il voulait être mis en avant. La seconde...il avait failli la changer en araignée dès qu'il l'avait vu courir vers lui. Elle aussi voulait de l'attention. Mais, surtout, elle cherchait à l'attirer dans son lit. Il remarquait des similitudes entre cette fille et les animaux en chaleur qu'il avait étudié au village, animaux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas approcher car pouvant être dangereux. Alors il ne l'approchait pas.

Mais malgré tout, il avait trouvé de bonnes personnes pour s'entourer.

Bien sûr, il continuait toujours à vivre librement, mais il s'était laissé approcher par de bienveillantes personnes, des…amis ? Quand il était avec eux, il se rappelait de sa vie au village, de sa famille...et surtout de Lucifer.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il le mondait. Toute cette situation, il rappelait qu'il lui manquait. Il voulait le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son doux parfum...lorsqu'il y pensait, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, telle une fatalité.

* * *

 **Ami/Ennemi et Amour/Haine se confondent ici ... et c'est le but ... un petit mélange entre le passé et le présent d'Harry ...**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	36. Chapter 33

Bon, on repart sur de bonnes bases .. VOici le chapitre du jour, juste avant minuit et donc à l'heure !

Bonne lecture !

Neko kiisss

* * *

Il avait appris qu'il devait participer à un concours. En soit pourquoi pas, et d'ailleurs ça expliquerait la présence de personnes non anglaises. Mais ce concours était apparemment composé d'épreuves mortelles et s'il refusait d'y participer un sort, le tuerait. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu signer le contrat qui l'y obligeait, mais il pensait qu'on l'avait piégé. C'était peut-être pour cela que le directeur de l'école Poudlard l'avait retrouvé, à cause de la Magie du Contrat.

Mais là, il était clairement en colère. Sa magie d'ailleurs rayonnait d'un rouge sombre, qui englobait toute l'arène dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourquoi ? Parce que ces stupides sorciers avaient osé mettre un collier autour du cou de la magnifique créature devant lui et qu'ils l'avaient bourrée de sorts contraignants. Alors, bien sûr, Harry avait défait tous les sorts et avait laissé la créature s'échapper.

Non, mais. On ne fait pas de mal aux dragons.

* * *

Le pendentif à son cou irradia de bleu. Il était triste. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce collier pour le lui dire cette fois, il le ressentait. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, même quand il s'appelait encore Théa, il n'avait plus eu besoin de ce collier.  
Lui qui ne savait pas ce qu'était les émotions, il s'était créé un pendentif qui l'informerait de ce qu'il ressentait. Puis, c'était un bon indicateur pour ceux en face de lui qui n'arrivaient pas à lire sur son visage.

Et actuellement, il était triste.

Il avait vu partir Harry il y a déjà presque un mois. Et depuis, tous les jours, il tentait de détruire les sceaux sur son corps pour aller le retrouver. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le dernier sceau lui résistait. Il l'avait posé pour que son corps ne puisse jamais se séparer d'Harry. Mais comme celui-ci était loin, il ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

Oui, il était triste.

Harry avait ouvert l'œuf. Cet œuf qu'il aurait dû récupérer dans le nid du dragon, mais qu'il avait totalement oublié avec la libération de la magnifique créature. Cet œuf qui lui demandait désormais de faire coucou à des sirènes. Sans aucun doute, elles étaient aussi ensorcelées pour obéir, à ce vieil homme.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il devait chercher au milieu des sirènes quelque chose auquel il tenait. Mais, ça ne semblait pas être un objet malgré tout. Et le seul être humain... enfin en quelque sorte...à qui il tenait, c'était _lui_.

Il se refusa de pleurer. Il devait vérifier sa source sur l'épreuve et aller dans le lac noir.

 _Voguer sur un bateau_

 _Les vagues le promènent_

 _Mais le vent se lève_

 _Il va chavirer._

Il tomba dans l'eau et commença à avoir peur : la plante qu'il avait pris pour respirer était tombé au fond du lac. Il ne savait pas nager. Il se débattit comme il put pour garder la tête en dehors de l'eau, tenant en même temps de regagner la rive. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se débattait en vain.

-La verte magie du Fils Aimé nous a appelés. Laissez-nous vous aider.

Les muscles de son corps se détendirent et, comme une marionnette, il se laissa flotter, rejoignant la terre ferme.

Quand il y fut, il se retourna pour remercier ceux qui l'avaient aidé, mais ne vit rien, sinon une queue de poisson.

* * *

 **En relisant ce chapitre, je le trouve très bizarre ... c'était pour les 'défis' principalement, je sais, mais tous ensemble c'est juste bizarre ... et drôle aussi ... et le poème là XD**

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	37. Interlude Lucifer

Bonjour à tous.

Je corrige une petite erreur et je poste cet interlude qui aurait du être à la place de celui de la dernière fois.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

Je remercie Julia13verseau pour sa review sur mon dernier chapitre et tous les autres reviewers ( **nono0109** , **Yukii27** , **Kathelen** , **STL87** , **Shaunii** , **Im' Kuy** , **LysaSucre** , **NaginiDevastateur** et le guess) ainsi que tous ceux qui suivent et mettent en favoris cette fic.

On arrive bientôt au bout.

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Interlude 4

Lucifer ne croyait pas à sa chance. Il était aimé.

Il était arrivé dans ce village de morts qui étaient partis des Enfers et avait rencontré les plus éminents villageois. Curieusement, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment détesté et même, ils l'avaient considéré comme leur chef ou quelque chose du genre. Il en était heureux. Il aimait bien l'atmosphère de ce village et ne voulait pas que sa présence gâche tout.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait rencontré une magnifique créature et y était tombé sous son charme. De son petit air sur d'elle, de son mordant très plaisant. Puis il l'avait revu quand il avait rendu visite à ses meilleurs résidents. C'était même la fille adoptive de la famille. C'est là, qu'il avait appris son nom : Théa, qui petite Déesse. Les habitants du village lui préféraient le titre de Fille d'Amour. Et sans doute que nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient tombé sur son charme d'enfant. Elle n'avait que 11 ans, mais sa beauté était sans pareil.

Puis, il s'était approché d'elle et avait découvert...que c'était un garçon. Mais il s'en fichait, il l'aimait, peu importe sa nature d'homme. Oui, tout. Harry, de son vrai nom, était tout pour lui. Il ne voulait plus partir du village et avait donc scellé son corps dans un endroit que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait accéder.

Il avait été heureux tellement de temps avec Harry. Jusqu'à cette dispute et à l'enlèvement du garçon. Et là, il lui avait fallu tous ses efforts pour enlever tous les sceaux.

Mais au final, tous ces efforts avaient été concluants puisqu'il avait retrouvé Harry, deux mois après. Et il en était heureux.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	38. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous.

Je m'excuse pour mon absence.

En réalité, pendant tout le mois d'avril, j'ai fait une petite dépression. C'est le mois de mon anniversaire et, disons, que ça arrive assez souvent. Et le fait que mon anniversaire ne se soit pas si bien passé a fait que je n'allais pas mieux. Bon je ne suis toujours pas super bien. J'ai encore des examens (jusqu'en septembre) et le stress qui va avec. Sans compter mon père qui m'énerve avec son "tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ?". Non, je ne vais toujours pas bien.

Mais je poste quand même. Merci à mes lectures (j'ai commencé les fics Doctor Who anglaises ... j'adore) et à ma musique.

Je remercie également ceux qui me suivent et qui me mettent dans leur favorite. Je remercie aussi ceux qui me laisse des reviews, c'est une source de joie immense.

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Harry était assis à son bureau, il devait faire les devoirs qu'on lui avait demandés. Il ne voulait pas.

Ce qu'il désirait, lui, c'était d'être auprès de Lucifer. Personne ici ne l'égalait.

Il s'était bien lié d'amitié avec quelques étudiants, mais la plupart était cruelle et avide.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et retrouver ceux qu'il aimait.

Un bal de Noël avait été organisé. Une chose d'un peu étrange pour la majorité des étudiants de Poudlard, mais pour Harry, c'était son moment préféré. Enfin, jusqu'au soir même du bal. La professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé où était sa cavalière, mais, il n'en avait pas. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il voulait son Lucifer et personne d'autres. Donc il avait dansé avec Victor Krum pour l'ouverture du bal, y étant obligé. Plusieurs filles avaient essayé de le coller et de le faire danser avec elles, mais sa magie avait réagi et les avait expulsées loin de lui. Et il en était content.

Lucifer était prêt. Son corps était libre de toutes entraves. Il allait pouvoir aller chercher _son_ Harry et celui qui lui avait volé. Et il le détruirait, le tuerait. Et il reprendrait son amour.

Car au moins, cette expérience lui avait fait ce rendre compte qu'il tenait à Harry encore plus que tout. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Il était essentiel à sa vie.

Il envoya sa puissance explorer le monde humain et attendit la réponse. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir vers lui, mais le résultat l'intrigua : il se trouvait en Angleterre.

Qui était Harry pour eux ?

Il connaissait les Sorciers Anglais, en raison de la guerre qu'il y avait eu, et il ne les aimait pas vraiment. Ils étaient égoïstes et arriérés.  
Mais il s'inquiétera de l'identité de son aimé plus tard, il devait le récupérer avant tout.

Il rappela sa puissance et se dépêcha de se téléporter près d'Harry.

Il arriva devant un château qu'il reconnut comme étant Poudlard. En ce doux soir de Yule, il semblait y avoir une soirée. Il y pénétra donc.

Harry s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas une vraie fête de Yule. C'était un simple Noël mortel. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Assis sur un banc, il avait vu les étudiants de Dumbstrung, dont Victor, et de Beaubâton, dont Fleur, assis et refusant de participer aux festivités. Certains Serpentards également, donc le blond, boycottait la fête. Ça n'avait pas le succès escompté.

Alors Harry mit fin au massacre et commença la vrai version de Yule.

Sa magie fit se figer tout le monde et arrêter la musique affreuse. Harry se mit alors à chanter. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce, comme un carillon. Puis, au fur et à mesure d'autres personnes le rejoignirent, accompagnant de leur voix en suivant les chants antiques et magiques.

D'ailleurs, la Magie était tellement heureuse que dans ce lieu qui avait connu tellement de magnifiques et puissants sorciers, les traditions se remettaient à revivre. La Magie s'amusa, et dansa. Elle tourbillonna, valsant avec les personnes encore immobiles, avec ce petit Harry et tous les autres qui l'avaient fait revivre.

Lucifer entendait auparavant une musique affreuse, puis elle s'était arrêtée d'un coup et la voix de son ange avait résonné dans la salle. Et "ange" il l'était.  
Il entra dans la pièce et vit le plus beau spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir...la Magie et Harry dansaient, ensemble. Et, même si il ne voulait pas les interrompre, la Magie le tira vers eux. Il se retrouva alors à danser avec Harry. Le sourire de celui-ci s'étira encore plus. Il était si divin. Il l'aimait encore plus à cet instant.

Ils continuèrent à tournoyer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu de la Magie et des humains stupiéfixés ou stupéfaits. Mais ils en avaient que faire. Ils étaient enfin ensemble et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand la célébration de la Magie fut finie, Harry sauta dans les bras de Lucifer. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il avait été tellement seul ces dernier temps.

Il lui pardonna tout et lui fit promettre de ne jamais le quitter, mais aussi, de toujours empêcher que quiconque ne l'enlève et de toujours revenir vers lui. Lucifer lui promit, sans hésitation, lui avouant son amour et sa dévotion, lui jurant de toujours être avec lui et de tuer tous ceux qui voudraient l'enlever encore une fois à lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, assez doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément, montrant à quel point ils s'étaient manqués.

Mais ils furent séparés par un sort qui fusa entre eux d'eux.

Le vieil homme qui avait enlevé Harry venait d'intervenir.

Il insulta l'homme qui venait de toucher son garçon et le sommant de partir, ou alors...Il ne put finir sa phrase que Lucifer lui envoya un sort puissant. Mais plus qu'un sort simple de sorcier, c'était une malédiction venue des profondeurs des Enfers, qu'il lui avait lancé. Parce qu'il refusait que l'homme se remette entre eux. _Pas_

encore. Plutôt mourir.

Alors Dumbledore lança sa dernière carte

-Ezasho Emnivo Saliane Meli.

* * *

 **Alors cherchez pas ... ça veut rien dire ... j'ai juste écrit les mots qui me venait sur l'instant.**

 **En parlant d'instant, cette fic a été écrit lors de l'évent Fête de la Musique de la Gazette et a été écrite sur la** _ **Sonate en mi majeur de Mozart.**_ **Et franchement je l'aime bien, elle est super pour écrire.**

 **Sinon j'aime bien ce passage, j'ai eu des problèmes en me relisant, mais j'ai bien aimé.**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	39. Interlude ?

Bonjour à tous !

Me voici (et à l'heure) pour le post de la semaine qui est un petit interlude.

Je ne vais pas nommer mais la personne, mais vous aller savoir son nom bientôt.

Je remercie encore ceux qui me follow et me favorit, ainsi que ceux qui me laissent des reviews ...

Bonne Lecture

Neko kiisss

* * *

Interlude 3

Il l'aimait plus que tout et savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il était son contraire et son complément à la fois.

Il était mort, voilà plus de mille ans.

Mille ans qu'il ne l'avait vu.

Il était allé au Paradis bien entendu

Mais c'est en Enfer, qu'il y a Satan

Il ressenti une énergie, quelqu'un qui l'appelait.

"Pitié" supplia-t-il " faite que ce soit lui."

Il arriva sur Terre et recherche son amant éternel

Et là où il ne se trouve pas un bruit.

* * *

 **Un petit poème et un nouveau personnage ... oui oui il sera important ... enfin en quelque sorte XD. Pouvez-vous devinez qui c'est ? Aller défi.**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	40. Chapitre 35

Il regarda autour de lui.

Il ne sait pas où il est.

Ici, pas un bruit.

Quel est cet endroit ?

Quelqu'un le sait ?

Il n'a plus froid.

C'était tout ce dont il se souvient

Le givre, le silence et l'impossibilité de bouger

Sinon...rien.

Ou si, l'emprisonnement.

Qui l'a donc libéré ?

Mais était-ce délibérément ?

Il ne connaît pas ces gens.

Avait-t-il aussi changé d'époque ?

Mais quelque chose le gène pourtant.

Il ressent une familière énergie.

Il la connaît sans équivoque.

Serait-ce...lui?

Puis il vit plusieurs personnes.

-Excusez-moi. N'auriez-vous pas vu un homme grand, les cheveux sombres et qui pourrait ressembler à un diable assez sexy ?

La personne qu'il avait interrogée montra quelque chose derrière lui et il se retourna. Il était juste là.

-Lulu ! Tu es là ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir…Tu m'avais manqué. Mais dit-moi, reprit-il après un petit moment, qui est le mignon petit garçon qui est contre toi ?

-Merwin ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste senti qu'on m'appelait, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'entendais des voix me murmurer des mots, donc je pensais que c'était toi.

-Jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Nous avons été amants certes, mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps et ça n'a plus aucun effet sur moi. Je suis amoureux et je ne compte pas le quitter.

\- Vous...Vous êtes été amants ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé : Harry. Celui-ci le regard baissé vers le sol, refusait de regarder vers le nouvel arrivant, car ses poings serrés avaient une furieuse envie de le frapper.

-Oui. Nous étions tellement bien tous les deux et c'était tellement amusant ! Mais comme il ne veut plus être mon amant, tu veux bien être le mien ?

Harry releva la tête brusquement, regardant l'arriviste dans mes yeux : tout son visage souriait et cela énerva Harry encore plus. Il s'approcha de lui...et lui mit son poing dans la figure.

-C'est _mon_ Lucifer ! Pas touche. Tu n'as pas le droit. On a déjà essayé de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et je refuse que ça recommence. Le prochain qui essayera, ce ne sera pas que mon poing mais ma Magie complète qu'il réservera ! Et il va souffrir…

Harry s'enfui, laissant tout le monde en plan.

Harry courra jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite.

Il entra révérencieusement sur le territoire forestier, car Yule n'était pas que pour les humains, mais pour toutes les créatures magiques existantes. Les centaures de Poudlard avaient eux aussi leurs célébrations.

Étant un ami de la nation, il put s'asseoir non loin des festivités et regarder.

Comme ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, la Magie dansait avec les centaures et les autres invités, mais cette fois ci, autour d'un feu de bois. C'était magnifique. Cela avait quelque chose d'assez mystique, avec les ombres que cela faisait. Le bruit des tambours faisait comme un appel au ciel, quelque chose de mystérieux et de magique...enfin encore plus magique.

Puis le chef du village, se mit à réciter les anciens textes de la Magie Universelle, celles que toutes les créatures magiques pratiquaient encore, hormis les sorciers.

Puis le village fit silence. Tout venait de se terminer

-Harry ?

C'était la voix de Lucifer, mais Harry ne voulait pas se retourner.

-Je ne te quitterais jamais, tu le sais. Je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Je...C'est vrai que j'aurais dû te dire que j'avais eu d'autres amants avant. Je ne suis pas aussi jeune que toi, et je...

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je...je savais que tu avais eu d'autres amants et même que tu avais été un vrai coureur de jupons, mais je ne pensais pas un jour rencontrer l'un d'eux. Pour moi, tu étais le seul que je voulais et que je ne voudrais jamais. Mais de voir l'un de tes...enfin...de le voir lui, qui que ce soit...Ça me fait me rendre compte que je ne pourrais être également qu'un amant de passage, éphémère.

-Tu n'es pas un simple amant pour moi, tu es l'être auquel je tiens le plus dans ce monde et dans tous les autres. Je t'aime Harry…Et rien ne pourra changer cela.  
-Et ce...Merwin ? Qui est-ce au fait ?

-Merwin est...était juste un être fascinant à l'époque. Il a fait de grande chose et il ne pouvait aller en Enfer, donc on a commencé à parler, j'ai appris à le connaître. Il était intéressant. Il me parlait souvent de sa vie avec Arthur et les autres chevaliers, me racontant les ragots et les...

-Attend. Quoi ? Arthur et les chevaliers ?

-Oui. Oh, tu connais peut-être l'autre nom de Merwin : Merlin.

-Tu as été l'amant de Merlin ?!

-Bah oui. Mais quand je l'ai connu il n'était pas si important. Juste un simple magicien à la cour du roi Arthur Pendragon. Certes puissant, mais pas très important. C'est ensuite, avec l'histoire du Graal et de tout ça, qu'il est devenu célèbre. Bon je dois t'avouer, qu'il avait réellement sa place au Paradis avec les autres, mais bon. Et depuis qu'il est monté là-bas, je ne l'ai plus revu. Et je ne voulais pas le revoir. Surtout si c'est pour le voir te draguer. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis, après un bon moment, ils rentrèrent au château. Ils avaient quelques petites choses à voir après tout.

 **Un chapitre très étrange et ... pleins de choses étranges XD ... Mais c'est tout mignon quand même.**

 **Je dois avouer que j'ai mis plusieurs choses écrites à différents moments dans ce chapitre ... c'est peut-être ce qui fait que c'est étrange ...**


End file.
